The evil of danzo
by RipSpine
Summary: Danzo has an evil plan and only naruto can stop him. !godlike naruto !harem
1. Time travel and danzo's evil plan

Naruto was a boy born 12 years ago he is the son of the 4th Hokage and the redfish so he inherited both of their powers but he doesn't know just yet.

Naruto was on his birthday when he was being chased by a rabid mob.

"get the 9 tailed fox" they all yelled luckily naruto was a protest and killed all of them

He can get away with killing people because he is the son of the 4th Hokage and they were trying to kill him too so its only fair.

Then he went to the academy where he was number q1 in the class and all the girls liked him.

He the sad fool names Sasuke cried. The teacher names Iruka came in and he gave everyone a test naruto couldn'/ understand the test it was too hard for him! There's no way this test is legit he thought.

So Naruto just didn'/ answer any questions at all after that there was kunai training naruto passed with ease and sakura sard to sick him off.

Hmm, yea sakura naruto said?

After that Naruto went home to meet his father his father bated him because he killed kushina bu existing Minato favored his twin sister who had the kyubii

Naruto twin sister naruko was a prodigy she was a joint at the age of 3 and Minato always trained her and ignore or naruto what kids it will have he was speaking to someone

It' will be a prodigy, of course, Minato the bastard was talking to Danzo.

But what were they saying?

I')l give you the drugs if you give me the kyubii Danzo said.

Naruto couldn't believe it "their father" was going to sell his sister for drugs.

He has to save his sister!

Naruto jumped out the window to go to his sister but he was on a mission!

Oh now what will ai do naruto said

Naruto knew the only thing he could do was wait for his sister tog et back

Ob naruto when did you arrive. Minato finally noticed him

Danzo ran away

Naruto had the soul of the kyubii while Anadarko had the r power

Hey Naruto lets get some ramen" Minato said

"ok," Naruto said Naruto knew he had to play along with the minor evil scheme

So they went and ate some ramen at the damn store the ramen guy gave the ramen to him for free because Minot was here but? If he wasn't then the ramen guy would've tried to kill Naruto.

Of course, the ramen has poison in it but Naruto was immune due the to the secret raining he did nit do

"so naruto anything happen at school?" Minato asked him

"The teachers gave me a jounin level test." Naruto figured this out after he asked Iruka.

"I see" Minato understood "I'll fire them later."

Just then Naruto returned from her mission!

Naruto instantly showed off his cool powers by killing Minato and running away with naruto

"Where are going ?" truck asked

" I'm gonna save you," Naruto said and began to run

But Danzi was too quick and knocked out both Naruto and Naruko but The Kyuubi saved Naruto and she ran with Naruto

"You won't get away food" Danzo yelled

"After that, they ran all the way to sound village

OF COURSE, Orochi maru noticed

"Ku Ku Kuc" the pedo sais and he armed after Naruto

"The kyubii will be my Edo Tensei Jutsu" and he revived both the winner the fourth and the redfish

"MOM DAD" Narukk yelled

Then both Naruko and Naruto was knocked out

Then Danzo returned

"Orochimaru, I'll give you the drugs if you give me the kids "

"Ku Ku Ku Ku Ki Ku drugs that enhance your strength bu 1000x "

I'll take it "

Meanwhile in Naruto's mind

"kit wake up," THE NINE TAILED FOX SAID

"Naruto tried to run away but he couldn't"

"kit I'm here to help, I know a jutsu that can fix all for this "

"what is it." Naruto said

"Time travel!."

Naruto was shocked." how do we do the just" be said

We have to din d your sister and take her power.

:"How do I do that " Haruko sId

"just get near her and I'll do the rest"

We. Naruto woke up he was in a prison

Hey can you let me out he was about to say but he decides not ™ because it w9udl be stupid

Anyway he used the shadow clone jutsu to beat up the guard but was his name after that he escaped but he found Danzo

"Danzo he yelled

Then Danzo took the drug and enhanced his power by 1000 then be killed naruto

Then Orochimaru came and revived naruto using Edo trensais

"Why Orochimaru!" Danzo yelled cegg ting that ne had been betrayed

"Naruto you will repay me later right," Orochimaru said and gave naruto the drugs

"of course" naruto took the drugs and gained godlike power he then killed Danzo

Naruto then found Naruko and used her power to travel back in time.

"I did it!" Naruto looked around, but then he realized everything was different

Naruto was shocked "The kyubi tricked me!"


	2. History and election day

Naruto after realizing that the kyubii had tricked him decides to go out to clear his mind.

"Huh WTF." Naruto said as he looked at his clothes.

"What kind of shonobi wears orange." So naruto decided to go buy some clothes.

He bought a black shirt with black leather pants and black boots. He also bought a black sword. (Naruto was a master swordsman before he time travelled.)

Then he went outside and everyone was talking about election day?

Naruto grabbed a man and took him to an alleyway. "Tell me what election day is!" He demanded

"Why would I tell you? You're the kyubii!" Naruto then took out his sword.

The man shit his pants "Election day is when they're electing a new hokage! Please I have a wife and kids!" Naruto got rid of his sword

"You should really make it less obvious. I can smell that you shat your pants from here." Naruto then left.

 _"Why are they electing a new hokage?"_ Naruto's dad abused him but he was a good hokage so Naruto didn't understand why they were replacing Minato the he looked at the hokage statue.

There were 7 faces! _"So the kyubii killed minato."_ Then naruto went to the accademy.

Iruka was wearing a suit and tie. "Naruto, what are you wearing, you know you have to wear something fancy for election day." Iruka said

Then everyone laughed "Naruto is so poor, he can't even afford clothes." Some kid said

But Naruto just took off his shirt revealing a suit and tie. _"it's a good thing my henge jutsu is S class."_

Naruto didn't have a regular henge jutsu. His henge jutsu was physical so no one noticed he was using one.

Then Naruto went to his seat but the banshee came and yelled "NARUTO I WANA SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN" and she grabbed a kunai and tried to kill Naruto but Naruto broke her hand.

"What were you saying?" Naruto said sarcasrically then Sakura ran like a bitch.

"SAKURA!" Iruka yelled but she didn't listen and ran off crying

Then they moved on with class. Today was the graduation exam and Naruto solve all the tests with 100% but he still failed.

 _"The teachers cheated me!"_ he thought then he decided to go to the hokage to complain but Mizuki came.

"Hey Naruto if you steal the scroll of forbidden eals then I'll pass you and you can be a ninja." Mizuki said

Naruto knew Mizuki was tricking him but he decided to do it anyway so he could expose mizuki

Naruto stole the scroll easily. The hokage was too weak to fight him. Then he looked at the jutsu and he already knew them all.

So he decided to wait. Then mizuki came. "Naruto congrats you passed the test!" Mizuki faked excitement the he grabbed a kunai and tried to kill Naruto was ready and ripped his head out with his bare hands.

"Hn, traitor." Then he took the body to the hokage

"Good job Naruto." The hokage said and gave naruto a ninja headband. Then Naruto left.

After that Naruto went to sleep. _"Hmm, judging by the air tempature, the kyubii arrived 500 years before me."_ Naruto was a detective before he time travelled so he knew this.

"Tommorow I will figure out what the Kyubii changed!"

After Naruto woke up he decided to visit the library. He henged as Sasugay so the librarian would let him in.

"Sasuke-sama! What are you doing here?" The librarian was nervious.

"I want some books on history." Naruto said

"Of course Sasuke-sama!" The librarian then ran off.

 _"Just as I thought, everyone in the village kisses Sasugay's dick."_ Naruto thought

The librarian came back with alot of books and Naruto began to read

"So thats what happened." Naruto said out loud

History was very different. Once the Kyubii arrived back in time it started to kill people so all the clans had to join together to form konoha. Then they killed the kyubii. After that there were multiple civil wars.

The uchiha tried to take over the world but the uzumaki killed most of them leaving only a few left.

After that the senjus and the uzumaki went to war and eventually the uzumaki won but the senju used posion to kill all the uzumaki but then the few uzumaki survivors killed the senju.

After that the konoha empire ruled the world. Then a man name Heroin Fuheriindapu led a revolt and Konoha was divided into 5 seperate nations.

Then there were 7 great shonobi wars which led to the nations using technology to create bio super weapons. They were combining clans together to form multiple kekai genkais.

Eventually someone was born in lightning country with the rinnegan. He ruled the world for decades and died of old age, none of his kids inherited the rinnegan but someone took the rinnegan from his corpse, no one knows where it is now.

After the 7th great war the nations remained at peace, for 100 years. Which is now modern time.

 _"Wow alot changed."_ Naruto thought.

 **AN: Hey guys im doing another chapter of the evil of danzo. I hope you guys like it. Please review. I will try to update daily**


	3. Danzo vs Naruto

After learning more about the world, Naruto went to the academy.

"Hey Naruto this place is for graduates only, what are you doing here." The bitch Amy said.

"Can't you see the headband bitch." Naruto yelled at her, Amy never having been insulted before and having everything handed to her ran off crying.

"Like I thought." Naruto said

Then they moved on to team assignments

"Ok class today we're going to shoe you your teams." The teachers said

"First off there's team 8." And the teachers announced every team till team 7

"Now for team 7 it's Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." The teachers finally announced

"WHY DO I AN UCHIHA ELITE HAVE TO BE PAIRED WITH THESE LOSERS!" The emo whine

"Because you are too weak and drag me down." Naruto said while pointing to Sasugay and Sakura

Sasgay didn't say anything afterwards but Naruto could smell his fear

"Ok as I was saying before Sasuke interrupted, team 7 will be Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, you will be lead by kakashi hatake." Iruka said glaring at Sasgay

Anyway after that they waited and waited and after 7 hours kakashi came.

"We've been waiting 7 hours!" Sakura whined

"Shut up." Kakashi said

 _"Finally a teacher worthy of training a uchiha elite like me."_ Sasuke thought

"Lets meet on the roof." Kakashi then teleported away

Naruto teleported aswell and Kakashi was shocked

 _"How does a deadlast like him know teleportation, an S class jutsu"_ Kakashi was still shocked by the time Sasugay and Sakura arrived.

"Anyway tell me about yourself." Kakashi was no longer shocked.

"Well I like..." Sakura giggled and stared at Sasugay "and I hate Naruto." She then tried to punch Naruto but Naruto broke her wrist.

"I like nothing and my goal in life is to kill a certain someone." Sasugay said while Sakura fawned all over him

 _"Just as I thought, he wants something but never works for it."_ Naruto thought.

Naruto then said "I like ramen and my friends, I dislike traitors, pink haired banshee, and teachers who play favorites." He said while glaring at team 7.

Sakura began to cry. No one cared "Tommorow we will do a special test. Make sure not to eat any breakfast or you'll throw up." Kakashi said

After then Naruto went to bed

 _"I still don't know how to return to my original timeline and save Naruko."_ Naruto was worried about Naruko

After that it was morning and Naruto ate some breakfast. He knew Kakashi would be late so he he decided to visit Orochimaru.

"Yo Orochimaru tell me about time travel." Orochimaru was confused but after being tortured by Naruto he told him everything

Orochimaru told him about a time travel scroll in lightning country. Aparantly after the rinnegan was created they tried to recreate it but created a person with a time travel kekai genkai and they sealed him away in a scroll.

After that Naruto left

"Well time to go to lightning country."

Along the way to lightning country he went to the sand village where he saw Garra and his siblings

"Who are you, I sense deep loneliness in your eyes." Garra said

Naruto realized the 1 tails would be helpful to his plan so he took the one tails from Garra and killed him.

Now Naruto had the powers of the one tail.

"Garra noo!" Temari cried

Naruto walked up to Temari and got real close to her. He got right on top of her

"I can bring him back to life." Naruto whispered to her

"Really?!" She said as all her tears vanished "But how?"

"Lightning country has the rinnegan, with it you can revive anyone." Of course Naruto wasn't after the rinnegan, he was after the time travel scroll, but he knew Temari's power would be helpful to him.

"Just come with me, Im going to lightning country." Naruto said to her

"Ok." She stood up and smiled

After that they kept on traveling till they got to lightning country.

After they got to lightning country and saw DANZO with the rinnegan in both of his eyes.

"So you travelled back in time too, Naruto uzumaki." Danzo said while revealing he had the mangekou sharingan and the tenseigan.

"RUN TEMARI!" Naruto cried

"But Naruto." Temari said

"He's too strong. JUST RUN!" Temari then began to run away

"You seem to care about her very much," Danzo said, "I wonder what would happen in I killed her.:

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled and he channeled the power of the one tails and began to fight Danzo.

It was a tough fight but in the end Danzo barely knocked out Naruto

"Now, time to take the one tails" Danzo said as he used his Rinnegan to begin taking the one tails from him.

 **AN:What will happen next? Find out next chapter.**

 **Also tell me who you want in the harem**


	4. Temari and Sakura

Danzo thought he had knocked out Naruto, but Naruto was strongand Naruto attacked Danzo and took his rinnegan.

"NO! HOW?" Danzo held his eye in pain

"Im stronger then you think." Naruto said then he killed danzo

Then Naruto went on to find Temari

"Temari I have the rinnegan now. I can revive Garra." Naruto said

"No." Temari shocked Naruto

"Why not?" Naruto asked her

"He would get in the way between us." Temari said

"Us?" Naruto was confused

"Ever since I've known you you've been so kind and I love you." Temari said

"Then come back with me to the leaf." Naruto said Naruto knew Danzo destroyed the time travel scroll.

So Naruto and Temari went back to leaf and Naruto told the Hogake

"Hokage sama please let me keep her at my house! I beg of you." Naruto begged

"Ok" the hokage said

Then Naruto went to the training ground where his team was

"YOU'RE LATE." Sakura yelled

"Am I?" Naruto said sarcastically

Just then Kakashi arrived

"Alright we're gonna be doing the bell test today," Kakashi said "You must come at me with the intent to kill."

Sasuke then rushed at him but Naruto stopped him

"Wait he didn't say start yet." Naruto scolded

"HOW DARE YOU ORDER ME, AN UCHIHA ELITE, AROUND YOU DEAD LAST DOPE." Sasuke tried to fight Naruto but Naruto easily dodged and Sasuke fell to the floor.

"Sasuke kun." Sakura yelled worried about Sasuke

"SHUT UP BITCH." Sakura then began to cry

"Hey don't say that to her." Naruto said defending Sakura even though she was a Sasuke fangirl

"NARUTO, SAKURA STOP PICKING FIGHTS." Kakashi yelled at them but he didn't yell at Sasuke for some reason

Then he took them both to jail.

"I can't believe Sasuke said that to me." Sakura said while sobbing and Naruto was comforting her

"My parents kicked me out of the house when I was 6 and I've had to live on the streets, one day Sasuke came and gave me some food, I fell in love with him. But now I realized he's changed."

Sakura said while still sobbing.

Naruto was shocked _"Sakura is homeless?" "_ Sakura, you can live with me." Naruto told her

"R-Really?" Sakura was shocked, no one had ever been so kind to her before

Just then Kakashi, Sasgay, and the hokage came in

"Hokage-sama, these 2 tried to kill Sasuke. I had to stop them." Kakashi told the hokage

The hokage asked Sasgay "Is this true Sasuke." And Sasuke nodded

 _"What a lier."_ Naruto and Sakura thought

"Wait Hokage-sama, you should have someone from the yamanaka clan read our minds so we can confirm if they're telling the truth." Naruto said

Kakashi and Sasgay shit their pants

After that a person from the Yamanaka clan named Weed came in he read Naruto's mind.

"Hokage-sama those 2 are lying." Weed pointed to Kakashi and Sasuke

"That's all the proof I need." The hokage said

"Hokage-sama wait I can explain." Kakashi begged but the Hokage didn't listen

After that Naruto and Sakura went to where Sakura lived. She lived in an abandoned warehouse.

Then they grabbed all her stuff and went to Naruto's apartment. Naruto helped Sakura and Temari move in.

There was only one bed so Naruto, Temari, and Sakura slept together.

"Naruto, I always thought you were annoying and rude. But I was wrong," Sakura said, "You're so nice, kind, and selfless, and when you defended me earlier, I felt feelings I never had for Sasuke. Naruto I love you." Sakura confessed

"Me too." Temari said and they all went to sleep.

 **Hey guys sorry for the short chapter today but I had stuff to do.**


	5. The new hokage

After Naruto, Temari, and Sakura had a threesome. Naruto got out of bed and went to training ground 7 to train his rinnegan.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun." Temari and Sakura moaned.

After a few minutes of training Naruto had mastered all the rinnegan techniques.

After that Naruto and Sakura began to leave while Temari stayed at home.

When they got to the team 7 training ground they were shocked to see Hinata there.

She was crying. "Hinata whats wrong?" Naruto said

"Oh Naruto-kun it was horrible. We went on a c rank mission and these bandits killed Kurenai-sensei, Kiba, and Shino." Hinata cried

Naruto was shocked. All od team 8 died.

But that wasn't all.

"After father found out he took my eyes and kicked me out of the house." Hinata cried

Naruto was shocked "Hizashi you BASTARD!" Naruto knew what to do.

First he used medical Ninjutsu to heal Hinata.

"Ah, ah, N-NARUTO-KUN." Hinata began to moan, the medical ninjutsu caused her to moan, and then her eyes were restored.

Hinata was sweating "That felt amazing." But after she said that she continued to cry

"Even if my eyes are healed. Im still homeless! And my team died,"

"It's ok Hinata you can stay with me." Naruto said

Hinata was shocked, everyone always told her that Naruto was a demon and that she should stay away from him, but he was so kind.

"I can also revive your team." Naruto opened his eyes to show his Rinnegan **"RINNE TENSEI JUTSU"** Then team 8 was alive again

"Woah, what happened. All I remember is some bandits attacking us." Kiba said, the rest of team 8 looked confused

"Naruto-Kun revived you all." Hinata said

Then team 8 noticed Naruto and Hinata

"How?" all of team 8 asked

Naruto showed them his rinnegan and they were shocked

Then Naruto and Hinata left and went to Naruto's apartment

"Who is this?" Temari said, Sakura already knew who Hinata was so she didn't say anything

"This is Hinata, she's going to stay with us now."

"Ok" Both Sakura and Temari said

"Sakura, lets go to the team meeting." Naruto said

"Ok." Sakura moaned

When they arrived at the team meeting, they were shocked to find that Kakashi and Sasuke were there.

"I thought the hokage killed you two!" Naruto yelled getting ready to fight

"Ku Ku Ku," It wasn't Kakashi, it was Orochimaru!

He instantly killed Sakura and put a curse mark on Naruto

* * *

 **Naruto's Mind**

 **"Kit this curse mark is going to kill us soon." The kyubi said**

"What do we do?" Naruto asked

 **"I could stop the curse mark, but it's too late."**

"What do you mean?"

 **"Orochimaru already destroyed the entire village."**

"WHAT, HOW?"

 **"He stole your rinnegan."**

"So it's hopeless then?"

 **"No, we can time travel, give me your hand, but you need to know that I will die due to the process of time travelling."**

Naruto gave the kyubi his hand and they time traveled.

* * *

 **In the village**

Naruto looked in the mirror to see that he was nine years old again.

"I have to go to the academy!" Naruto realized

"NOOOO" Naruto hated the academy, he was a prodigy that could have graduated at the age of one, but the teachers always held him back because his parents hated him.

He also noticed that his rinnegan was gone.

So Naruto went to the academy, and sat down. Kabuki-sensei then came.

"Why is that demon here?" he said out loud pointing to Naruto

"Because I can." Naruto said

"Since that demon is here, we're going to have a pop quiz, and anyone that fails will die." Kabuki said

Everyone began to complain that there was a pop quiz, they also started blaming Naruto, but when they did that he beat them up.

Kabuki passed out the quizzes, but when he got to Naruto he grabbed a kunai and attempted to kill Naruto, but Naruto broke his arm.

"AHHHH!" Kabuki yelled, and he began to cry on the floor.

Naruto looked at the test _"These questions aren't for academy students?!."_ Luckily Naruto was a genius and could still answer them

"Hey Naruto can I copy off of your test?" Sasuke, who was sitting right next to him, said

Sasuke was an idiot who couldn't do basic math so he had to cheat

"NARUTO, DON'T CHEAT OFF OF MY SASUKE-KUN" The Sasuke fangirls said

Ami, the leader of the fanclub tried to kill Naruto, but Naruto knocked her out.

All the Sasuke fangirls ran away in fear.

Naruto then took Ami back with him with his apartment, then he put her on his bed.

"Time to have some fun." Naruto said as he got on the bed with Ami

After he was done with Ami he dropped her off in some alleyway.

Then he went back to the academy where Kabuki was still crying

"IM SORRY!" He yelled, but Naruto knew he was lying and killed him.

After Naruto killed Kabuki he went back began to meditate to meet the 9 tailed fox.

 **"WHAT DO YOU WANT!"** The 9 tails yelled at Naruto and tried to kill him. Of course Naruto easily stopped the 9 tails.

He then absorbed the power of the 9 tails into his body. _"Now I am much stronger!"_ he thought

So he went to the Hokage.

 _"Great, it's the demon."_ The Hokage thought

Then he said "Naruto what do you want?"

But Naruto didn't listen and he used his new power to kill the Hokage!

"NOW I AM THE NEW HOKAGE!" He yelled so the whole village could hear.

 **What will happen now? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter. (and not updating in months) I have been busy. Who should I add in the harem next, and what powers should I give to Naruto.**

 **Plz leave a review and tell me how I should continue this story. Nice reviews only, if you don't like then don't read.**


End file.
